


Imperfections

by kisahawklin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Old Age, Sappy, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, seriously just soooooo sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9612065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: Just a bit of old!Sam and Cas.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saekhwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/gifts).



> Been rough lately, so thanks so much to @saekhwa for being her amazing self and bringing light to the dark places. This is for you, love.

Sam gives Cas a little shove. He's not snoring yet, but he's wheezing in the way that means he will be soon. Cas curls onto his side in his sleep, face tucked into Sam's shoulder, shins resting on Sam's thighs, and cold toes like ice cubes on Sam's knees.

One deep inhale later, Cas's breathing evens out. Sam leans in to brush his lips over Cas's forehead. Cas's cowlick catches his nose and he twitches it, trying to get rid of the itch.

No dice. He has to bring his hand up to rub at it, and while it's there, he brushes Cas's cowlick back from his face. His hair's getting almost too long again; he's going to want a trim in a few days. Truth be told, Sam likes it shaggy – a little wild, just like Cas. Not too long, though – he doesn't like it when the bangs get so long they cover his eyes.

Cas's face is slack in sleep, his skin nearly as smooth as when they'd met – decades ago now. There's a little silver in his hair. Sam likes to tease that it makes him look distinguished, but it's stress, not old age. The same with the deep, dark bags under Cas's eyes that Sam loves beyond reason. He doesn't know why, exactly, just that he loves them excessively. They make Cas look cranky all the time, which he is on the outside, and Sam loves that too – because he knows that Cas isn't at all cranky on the inside.

A few lines have etched themselves into Cas's skin, despite the grace still glowing in him like an ember. Sam loves them all – can trace them in his mind easily. The two stroke line of concern between his eyebrows is probably Sam's favorite. Sam has one just like it, except deeper and more pug-like. 

Sam considers the laugh lines around Cas's mouth his life's greatest achievement. Cas has always been so serious; learning to make him smile was a gift – for Sam as well as Cas. It took years of gentle probing, excessive reading, and off-the-wall experiments, and Sam lost his heart in the process. Of course he fell in love with Castiel, angel of the lord, how could he not? But the real surprise was Cas, fighting against his angelic nature to learn how to love Sam back.

The battle itself was more than Sam could have asked for, but the connection – still blossoming, even after decades – is more than Sam deserves. There is a struggle in Castiel sometimes even now, even after so many years of loving and being loved.

Sam leans down to kiss the top of Cas's head and the cowlick shakes loose, falling back over Cas's forehead. Sam lets it be, smiling as he gently traces the odd curvature of that bit of hair. Cas hates it because it sits just outside his peripheral vision, and Sam loves it, because like all of Cas's little imperfections, it's what makes him beautiful.


End file.
